


(Love me) all night long

by melonbutterfly



Series: Best (Worst) Possible Time [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki get serious, about several things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love me) all night long

"Okay," Tony says, "ready?"

Loki raises one eyebrow at him. It's possible he's getting tired of being asked that.

Lifting both hands, palms out, Tony nods. "Alright, alright, yes, fine. I'll just... call them now, alright?"

It's day nineteen into their bonding, a full week since the last time they were in contact with the world outside because miraculously, even the SGC had learned from that day. Tony certainly did learn something, and if it's only that he has to allow for them both to take their time, has to just let some things rest for a while until they're more stable in each other and as a consequence, more able to deal with whatever unexpected might happen.

So that week they have pointedly passed not doing anything serious; no mapping, no discussion of sensitive topics, no triggery stuff, and absolutely no contact to the outside world, not even the internet. They have mostly spent the time watching TV (Loki has, unsurprisingly, developed a fascinating with anything live action involving Guides and Sentinels, and with the way bonding tends to be romanticized in pop culture, there is a lot out there), reading, meditating and rolling around on the bed pointedly not having sex. Though Loki's taken to walking around as scantily clad as he can get away with, which, really. He could weaponize that shit, it's more deadly than Jericho and Tony can feel his resolve crumble by the minute; when he looks at Loki he can barely remember why he put up a resistance to sex in the first place. Even when he does seriously think about it his reasons are starting to seem more and more irrelevant. He knows they aren't, though, so he sticks with them, and Loki doesn't seriously try anything excepting sticking his tongue down Tony's throat every now and then. So, yeah, there is that.

Right now, Loki is dressed, thankfully, though Tony really would not have allowed anything else. Because they're going to contact the SGC and Tony has really absolutely no intention to permit anyone to see Loki in any stage of undress.

"You do that," Loki says, sounding faintly amused.

Tony takes a very deep breath and tells himself that they're both prepared, it'll be fine. "JARVIS, make the call to the SGC."

About an hour ago he unmuted JARVIS to get an update on things; it was something of a test. Not that Tony thought either of them would react negatively to JARVIS but JARVIS too had been muted the past seven days, which is considerably longer than he has ever been on silent before. Tony just wanted to see how they would handle that as something of a small test run for the call to the SGC. It had gone well, nothing of note had happened with either of them when JARVIS had spoken, so here they are now.

Right.

The call is picked up by a mechanical voice asking them to please be patient, they will be connected to a member of the SGC very soon. Tony raises an eyebrow, not impressed, but within the minute they're face to face on the other end of a video call with the woman they – well, primarily Tony – talked to before, when Tony called them.

"Guide Stark, Sentinel Loki," she greets them. "How are you?"

"Good." Tony raises an eyebrow. He would have thought that, considering the less than ideal way the call ended the last time, that he would feel some sort of negative feelings towards her, but there's nothing like that. Huh. Clearly, it was just an instinctive reaction triggered by circumstances, not a response to any real danger from her. "We're actually just calling to check in and to make an appointment to be evaluated. Also, what's your name again?"

She doesn't even blink. "Erica Kernov, pleased to talk to you again." She tilts her head. "So, evaluation. Do you know what that entails? I ask because it's part of procedure; I need to ensure you know the scope and truly feel ready. The appointment will be set at a time the two of you and I will choose once we have determined how soon you will be ready."

Tony nods. "Okay, yeah. As far as I know it's the same tests as the ones that are used to evaluate Guides and Sentinels separately." He's never been present when a Sentinel was being tested, he was never deemed stable enough a Guide to help balance out an unmated Sentinel, but he knows how the tests work. It was part of one of the many Guide classes that was mandatory for him to take.

"While that is correct, for mated pairs the procedure is a little different," Kernov says. "You will be tested individually, while the other is in a different room, and tested together while permitted to help one another, and there are a few tests specifically for pairs. Among them is the examination of your mental shields, your bond will be searched, and your control will be tested to ensure you're both ready to be part of society once more. For this purpose, additional blood tests will be done to examine the level of bonding hormones in your blood. Altogether, the tests are spread out over several days to not strain you overly."

Right, the medical exam, Tony completely forgot about that. He had to go to a couple but they permit the Guide's chosen general practitioner to do the exam (if the doctor has the required education and has been approved by the Center) and send them the results; it's just a general test, nothing invasive. "Will there be a medical exam or is the blood testing it?" He frowns as something occurs to him. "Also, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Loki's blood being examined, due to the nature of his origins."

Kernov raises an eyebrow. "The blood test is a necessary part of the evaluation."

"I get that, yeah, but you can't guarantee to me that his blood will remain confidential and not be analyzed any further than is necessary for the evaluation." Tony raises an eyebrow as well. "Come on, he's literally an alien. I don't believe for a second that people will respect him and not breach his privacy because they're curious."

"I do see your point, but it truly is a necessary part of the evaluation; the hormone levels are vital for the determination of your readiness to leave seclusion." Kernov shrugs a little helplessly.

Well, that's a problem. "How about I test his blood here and send you the levels of the hormones you need to know?"

Brows furrowing, Kernov ponders that for a moment. "I will propose your idea to the board. I can't guarantee that this will be accepted, but it's a reasonable alternative."

"You do that." Tony smiles sweetly. "Don't forget to mention that I'm Tony Stark." He's Tony fucking Stark, and he always gets what he wants. If they try to pin him down with this he'll fight with any means necessary, be it legal or illegal. He won't allow for Loki to be treated like a lab rat, and he won't allow for them to invade his privacy like that. Come to think, considering the level of chemicals in his own blood, he'd prefer not to let them have his blood either.

The corners of Kernov's mouth twitch. "Of course." Then her demeanor turns professional again. "How do you feel about being out in public?"

Tony shrugs. They've talked about this before deciding to call the SGC, of course, and while it's not exactly a pleasant thought he isn't panicking picturing Loki in a crowd. Certainly, knowing that Loki can instantly remove them from any situation helps. "We think we'll be okay. Not today and probably not tomorrow either, but in a week, probably."

"A week, that sounds good," Kernov says. "I cannot make a definite appointment now because of the stipulations you posed that need to be brought before the board but we can tentatively mark today in a week down. It won't be earlier but might be a little later, I'm just telling you so you can mentally prepare. The Center will call you back within the next two hours with a definitive appointment, if that's to your satisfaction?"

"Yeah okay cool," Tony agrees easily. "Talk to you later." He cuts the connection before turning to Loki, raising one eyebrow.

Exactly fifty-four minutes later Kernov calls them back to give them an alternate solution to the matter of Loki's blood: they suggest to bring in one of their doctors to do the testing at a place of their choosing. It's not a bad idea if Tony uses his own equipment but the thought still makes him uncomfortable. Additionally he doesn't feel inclined to make compromises, is too short tempered right now though he couldn't say why, and so he smiles charmingly but with an edge to it and says, "Really, I'd prefer to do the test myself with the machine I used for the past couple of years. Unless you think I'd falsify the results?"

Predictably, Kernov hastens to assure him that that is not the case, but it's not like she has any other choice the way Tony has maneuvered her into a corner. They make up an appointment for tomorrow in a week and Kernov gives Tony some more pertinent details – where exactly they have to go for their evaluation (the New York headquarters, of course, since that's Tony's official place of residence and they wouldn't send him to some small three-room backstreet office), what they should expect, where they can stay (the SGC offers save housing for pairs during the evaluation, not that they'll need it with Loki's convenient instant teleportation thing), how long the tests will approximately take, essentially the same information they'll receive in a brochure before their appointment to make absolutely sure they know everything they need to. The call ends, and they're alone again.

Tony frowns at the black screen. "So, that's that."

A warm hand settles in the back of his neck as Loki leans closer. The touch is meant to calm him down and it does have that effect, but primarily it only serves to make Tony even more aware of how close to him Loki is; he's completely on edge with it. "You are frustrated," Loki murmurs into his ear. His low, silky voice sends a shiver down Tony's back.

And, really. Really? Frustrated? Hell yeah Tony is frustrated, here he lives with this hot as hell guy who is also his _Sentinel_ and can't even-

Except. Sure, Tony did have his reasons for not wanting to have sex immediately, and they were valid, and he still stands by them. But it's been almost three entire weeks since they met. By this point he's reasonably sure that Loki isn't going to bang him and leave him. Besides, rationally he knew from the beginning that Loki wouldn't, and after all the shit that they went through since then... Loki needs him at least as much as Tony needs him, and maybe that shouldn't be reassuring but it is, and... sex is good. Sex is brilliant, and between them it'll never be just stress relief and Tony really, _really_ wants to know Loki that way.

And he can. Literally all they're waiting for is for him to give the okay; Loki has been waiting extraordinarily patiently, even with the teasing. The realization hits him like an epiphany and all of a sudden Tony feels really dumb. It feels like there's some sort of invisible barrier has suddenly lifted just because Tony realized they can have sex, as stupid as it sounds.

Oh, and the teasing. Time for Tony return some of that.

Lips slowly stretching into a smile, he turns his chair towards his Sentinel and leans forward, until he's right up in Loki's personal space. "Yeah, I am. Are you going to do anything about it?"

Going completely still, Loki stares at him for a moment. Then – and it seems like there is nothing in between, one moment Tony is looking at his Sentinel, the next he has his tongue in his mouth, hands cup his face as Loki literally jumps him. Tony's own hands settle on Loki's hips seemingly of their own accord while Loki gets comfortable in his lap, straddling him. Loki's mouth is hot and wet and it's not the first time they've kissed, it's not even the first time they've kissed like this so there is no legitimate reason why it makes Tony this breathless, sends his heart racing, has it made him feel like that before? (Yes.) It's all he can do to open his mouth and meet Loki's tongue with his, tighten the grip he has on Loki's hips.

There is no reason to stop this, the knowledge settles in his mind like a pebble into a pond, no reason to hold back, and _god_ , the things Tony wants to do, he can barely breathe just picturing them, now that he finally allows himself. He wants to make Loki fall apart, wants to render him incoherent and speechless and then put him back together again and again until by the end of it Loki is nothing but a completely relaxed, flushed, dirty mess and wholly Tony's, no doubt about that, filled to the brim with him as Loki will be.

God, just the thought of it makes Tony nearly lose it then and there, and all they have done yet is kiss. And they're not going to do it all in here, in this chair, they're not, but fuck if Tony gets Loki under him and then comes before they even got anywhere. Best to take the edge off, and with the way Loki jumped him like something starved, Tony wants to surprise him, wants to shock him. Loki will _know_ who he belongs to.

Luckily, Loki has taken to wearing Tony's sweatpants ever since Tony managed to convince him that leather is not conductive to relaxation or cuddling, so Tony is met with no resistance whatsoever when he shoves his hand down Loki's pants and curls it around Loki's cock where it's curved up to meet him, thick and hard (because Loki, he does not believe in underwear and trying not to think about that has been killing Tony). Loki does not expect the maneuver at all and jerks in Tony's lap, emits a noise of shock; his eyes are wide and his mouth falls open uselessly as his whole body goes still, captivated by the sensation.

Tony smirks and tightens his grip, tugs and swipes his thumb over the head, earning precome and the even better reward of Loki going completely liquid in his arms, sinking into Tony's body with a moan, both needing and trusting him to hold him up. He's a heavy weight on top of Tony but Tony loves it, wraps one arm around Loki's waist to keep him still and keep him close. Their temples are leaning together and Tony can feel, he can feel just how much Loki wants it, how far gone he is already and it makes Tony hungry. He wants to see how far he can push Loki, wants to see his face when he reaches climax, shivers with just the fantasy of it.

Turning his head a little he presses a kiss to Loki's jaw just below his ear, a small, graceless thing combined with another tug of his hand but Loki whimpers and turns his face towards him like a man starving, mouth open and wanting. His hands find their way back to Tony's head, cup his face and tilt it to the best angle for Loki to thrust his tongue back into Tony's mouth. He kisses like somebody who has been denied for too long to have much skill left, to be coherent anymore and maybe Tony kept them both waiting too long, maybe he forgot to think about the reason instead of the consequences that followed, but that doesn't matter anymore, not now.

Loki's noises are music in his ears, each sending a shiver down his back, the tiny whimpers as Tony pumps his cock, the way he moans when he twists his wrist just so. God, Loki is breathtaking and the way he keeps still, doesn't make another attempt to touch Tony after Tony shoots his first attempt down makes Tony want to bite, to put Loki in his bed and worship him until Loki can't breathe, can't _think_. Shit, Loki is the hottest person he has ever had in his bed, in his mouth, and Tony wants to keep him there for hours, days. More.

"Yes," Loki gasps, and it takes Tony a moment to realize that he said that out loud. He might have been talking all this time, gasping slurred words into their kisses, he honestly can't remember. For a moment he falls silent, then he rips his mouth away from Loki's and puts his teeth on his neck.

"I want to take you apart," he growls, biting too hard, just this side of painful and he knows it, but Loki tilts his head to the side and makes the most delicious noise, clearly loves it, so Tony doesn't even think about stopping until he's good and ready. By the time he pulls away blood has started to pool under Loki's skin, marks rising beneath Tony's teeth, skin red and wet and glistening, and Loki is twitching in Tony's arms, gasping and moaning.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you pass out," Tony promises, his free hand sliding down Loki's back to squeeze his ass, and Loki gasps and jerks and spills into his hand, hot and almost unexpectedly, but not really.

"Shit," Tony breathes, tightens his grip for a moment before he realizes what he's doing, though he notes that Loki didn't react any further but with a twitch. "You-"

That's as far as he gets before suddenly Loki isn't there anymore – isn't sitting in his lap anymore that is, heavy and almost boneless, a sweaty mess. Instead, he's sinking to his knees in front of Tony, pushing his knees apart at the same time and looking up at him through dark, heavy-lidded eyes. He looks nothing short of predatory, and that's before he settles there, on his knees between Tony's legs, and cocks one eyebrow as if to say "well, what are you waiting for?"

That's when Tony realizes that Loki wants for him to feed him his cock and shit, that's just- it's a wonder Tony doesn't come in his pants, is what it is. Tony has never shoved his pants down so quickly, and then he's holding his own cock and guiding it to Loki's mouth. He still has some of Loki's come on his hands, on his cock now, and Loki can smell it if the way his nostrils flare is anything to go by. He'll be able to taste it as well and fuck if the thought doesn't make Tony whimper.

And then Loki opens his mouth and wraps his kiss-reddened, hot lips around the tip of Tony's cock. Tony makes a noise like he was punched in the gut and then all he knows is hot and wet and delicious suction and that _tongue_ , god, it's a miracle if he lasts more than a minute but he honestly cannot recall if he does. The last thing he knows is the vibration in Loki's throat that makes Tony shiver, and he realizes that that's Loki moaning around his cock and that's it, Tony is gone.

Loki doesn't bother tucking him back in; instead he pulls Tony's pants off completely while Tony is still floppy and completely useless, shivering with aftershocks. "Loki," Tony murmurs when his Sentinel then stands up and leans over him, wraps his arms around Tony like- yep, es lifting Tony up and carrying him off like it's nothing. And though Tony has had enough time to get used to Loki's superior strength, that's still unexpected, though if he's honest with himself, he can't say that he minds.

"You will scream my name until your throat is raw," Loki promises lowly and his voice is raspy, rough from Tony's cock, and that's just.

Tony shivers and when Loki puts him on the bed he takes the opportunity to wrap both arms and legs around his Sentinel and just hold on while Loki carefully, gently maneuvers him to the middle of the bed and covers him with his body. "In a minute," Tony slurs, and it almost feels like it did the first couple of days of their bonding, that's how many hormones are coursing through his body right now. It won't enable him to get it up any quicker but he's okay with that, so long as he'll have Loki in his arms while they both come off the daze.

Except they're still wearing t-shirts, they're not completely naked, and for a while there Tony is able to ignore it and then for a little while longer he's able to deal with it but eventually, not anymore. Loki seems startled when Tony suddenly pulls away until he rips his shirt off and throws it away like it offended him; then his Sentinel gets with the program and quickly throws his own t-shirt off as well. He must have lost his pants somewhere between the office and the bedroom because now he's completely naked, all silky, pale skin and long, sleek limbs for Tony to explore. There is a red, already purpling mark on his neck that Tony put there, and there are going to be more before Tony will be done with him.

"The problem," Tony says conversationally as his gaze focuses on Loki's cock where it lies half-hard on Loki's thigh, "is that you're too hot."

Leaning back on his hands, clearly displaying himself for Tony's eyes, Loki raises one eyebrow. "Oh? Am I now?"

Tony licks his lips. "Yes. It makes me want to do... things... to you." As if by their own accord, his hands have found their way to Loki's long legs, sliding up that silky skin.

Loki swallows and make s concerted effort to appear unaffected, breathing calmly even as his cock slowly hardens, betraying his interest. "Is that so. Might I inquire as to what things you are referring to exactly?"

He talks like a prince and if he keeps at it, Tony is going to end up worshiping at his altar. Nobody's face should be this calm when their whole body screams "take me!" And Loki's does, fuck, does it ever, with the way he leans back on his hands, chin tilted a little to bare his neck, legs open for Tony's hands and his cock almost fully hard between them.

"I'm going to fuck you," Tony says lowly. It's all he can think about and his own dick might not be entirely there yet but it's certainly on the way.

Loki bites his lower lip. "Are you now. Perhaps a little more detail would not go amiss before I decide whether or not to grant your request."

Oho, that's how they're gonna play it? If there is one thing Tony can do, it's talk dirty.

With a grin he leans closer, swings one leg over Loki's but doesn't lower his body to touch him. "I'm going to spread you open with my fingers until you're good and ready, until you're begging me for it, and then I'm going to thrust my cock into your tight little hole until I can't get in any further. And do you know what I'm going to do then, Loki?"

"What?" Loki asks as his breath goes faster, eyes dark and focused on Tony's lips.

Tony bites them and suppresses a smirk when Loki swallows at that. "Then, Loki, I'm going to fuck you hard and fast like you deserve and only when you're screaming my name I'll let you come."

Eyelashes fluttering at the image, Loki licks his parted lips. "Will it be a reward or a punishment?"

Allowing his lips to curl up into a slight smile, Tony leans in even further until he's almost on top of Loki, stretched out above him but not touching him any more than necessary. "Both," he breathes. "A reward for waiting for so long, for being patient, and a punishment for not telling me how much you needed this."

Loki goes still for a moment as he realizes that Tony has cottoned on to him. Then he nods quickly, acknowledging that he's been caught, and breaches the last bit of distance between them to draw Tony into another kiss. It's as wet and dirty as the ones before and it makes Tony just as breathless, sends his blood racing. God, the things he wants to do to Loki, he doesn't even know where to start but Loki didn't seem at all opposed to his suggestion, which is as good a start as any. And fuck, Tony wants to be inside him so much.

His Sentinel leans back willingly when Tony crawls on top of him completely, still keeping their mouths connected despite the need to breathe growing more urgent. As much as they've touched in the past three weeks, as often as Tony has seen him naked, it all seems to pale in the face of what's happening now. Loki naked and hot and eager beneath him, Tony, just as eager, barely knowing what to start with, there is so much he can't wait to do. He follows his instincts for a while, kisses Loki until he's almost dizzy from lack of oxygen and then puts his mouth to his neck again which is scarcely any better, but at least lets him breathe a little. Remembering how Loki seemed to like it before, Tony allows himself to bite again. Loki's body undulates under him and it's like a wave that sweeps Tony under; only after a moment of disorientation does he realize that in fact Loki has flipped them over so now Tony is lying flat on his back with Loki between his legs.

"Shit, Loki," Tony gasps when Loki makes use of their new position to rub their bodies together from shoulders to knees. A wrangled noise escapes Tony's throat when Loki starts to nibble at his throat and he wraps one arm around Loki's shoulders and slides one foot up his leg. This, he thinks nonsensically, this is a good position too, they can do that, yeah...

"Yes," Loki murmurs against Tony's skin. "Again."

Tony's brain might be a little addled right now because he's fully on board with what's happening, but it doesn't take him long to figure out what exactly it is Loki wants from him. Grinning breathlessly, he tilts his head back to give Loki more room and says, "Loki."

"Again," Loki demands, teeth sharp against Tony's collarbone.

Digging his fingernails into Loki's skin, Tony rolls his body up into his Sentinel's and moans, "Loki."

Loki growls and suddenly one of his hands is between Tony's legs, taking his hard cock in hand. Absolutely not expecting that Tony twitches and moans his surprise, body going limp at the pleasure that chases through his body. Loki's hands are big and strong, his fingers long, much like his cock, and suddenly Tony doesn't know anymore if he wouldn't rather have Loki fuck him first.

His Sentinel, at least, seems to have more or less forgotten that there was any sort of plan, the way he licks his way down Tony's body and yes, they have done that before and it drove Tony nuts then already, but this is even better because Tony knows there is intent behind it and they will follow through with it. His legs fall open almost on their own accord, giving Loki space to settle between them as he noses and licks everywhere he can reach, breathing his Guide's scent in and making his skin spark with little nips of his teeth. It's like Tony's whole body is suddenly electrified and every touch from Loki, skin on skin, his hands, his mouth, makes it better even as it ratchets up the tension another level. Fuck, Tony has just come not half an hour ago and he's already almost ready to go again.

It's like Loki never had Tony's cock in his mouth, the way he sucks it down when he finally gets there, greedy and demanding. Tony shouts and can't control himself, body instinctively rolling up into the sensation, but Loki seems to have expected that, the smug bastard, strong grip on Tony's hips holding him down. Within five minutes he has reduced Tony to nearly incoherent babbling, only Loki's name and two other words not slurred beyond recognition.

When Loki eventually lets up Tony nearly weeps at the loss of sensation; he was straight on the way to another mind-blowing orgasm and it takes him a moment to adjust to the fact that he isn't anymore. But eventually he manages to register that Loki has spoken, and that he asked a question in reply to another erudite rendition of "fuck me" bursting form Tony's lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck, yeah, I'm sure," Tony replies, breathing havily. "Shit, does it look to you like I have any doubts?" He can always fuck Loki later. He's _going_ to fuck Loki later. It doesn't matter who gets to first as long as they finally get to it.

Instead of actually answering the question that was more rhetorical than anything anyway, Loki simply says, "Reach to your left."

A little confused, Tony nevertheless does as he's told – his bed and with Loki being the only time he'll take orders – though he doesn't really see the point until Loki says "higher" and Tony finds the lube, halfway hidden in the folds of the ruffled up sheets. Clearly Loki had the foresight to make provisions for this, though when he had the time, Tony has no idea.

Fingers closing around the bottle, Tony grins and hands it down to Loki, who takes with an answering smirk before diving back in.

"Fuck!" Tony shouts when Loki swallows his cock back down. This is the third time and Tony isn't any more prepared than he was the first two times Loki did that, but in his defense, Loki truly is extraordinarily good at that. So good, in fact, that Tony has to push him off sooner rather than later lest he come before he's good and ready for it. He wants to come only when Loki is inside him and no sooner than that.

Loki's eyes darken when Tony tells him that. He looks predatory, crouched between Tony's legs as he is, one wet finger moving back and forth in his hole. Tony makes some sort of noise and bites his lower lip, and that seems to be some sort of signal for Loki because he suddenly moves, crawls back up Tony's body to capture his mouth in another kiss. It's obvious Loki likes kissing, not that Tony minds at all. He's never been much for nor against it but once again, Loki turns out to be the exception to the rule, because with him Tony loves it. Loves the way Loki tries to tease him with his lips and tongue only to get swept up by his own desire when Tony sucks on either, loves how Loki will go still for a moment when Tony uses his teeth and how reluctant he is to let up so they can both suck some much-needed oxygen into their lungs. In fact, he doesn't move away until Tony pinches his nipple and even then he looks disgruntled and betrayed about it, like Tony is teasing him by making him wait. While Tony regains his breath Loki licks down his neck, his fingers moving steadily inside Tony's hole all the while. The moment Tony signals his readiness by pulling at Loki's hair Loki's mouth is back on his, hot and demanding.

This time Tony doesn't wait until he's dizzy from the lack of oxygen to pull Loki off, but that's because Loki moves three fingers comfortably in his ass and Tony is more than ready for his cock. "Come on," he growls into Loki's mouth, pulling one leg up as far as he can. "Loki."

Eyes dark, Loki pulls back a little, catches on to what Tony wants and lets Tony push him until he's properly settled between his legs. Then he stills and just stares down on Tony for a moment, eyes wandering up and down his body. Tony lets him look for a moment – he knows he's hot, he certainly can't blame Loki for staring – before he grows impatient and fishes a pillow from somewhere above his head. Loki catches it before Tony can hit him with it and seems confused for a moment until he figures out what Tony wants and helps stuff it under Tony's ass.

"As ready as can be, come on, Loki," Tony then demands impatiently, which is apparently all Loki needed. Taking himself in hand, Loki guides his cock to Tony's entrance and rubs the tip over it a little, back and forth, until Tony is grunting impatiently. Then, not quite unexpectedly but still startling, he pushes in with one slow, steady move.

Tony goes still at the sensation and closes his eyes, feels Loki's cock move inside him for the first time and needs to reach down to pinch his own dick at the base to make sure he won't come then and there from that alone. But damn, it feels so good, the way Loki's body hovers above his as he leans in for a brief kiss, Loki's free hand on Tony's hips while the other supports his weight next to Tony's head. He looks beautiful like this, desire softening his eyes and without a conscious decision, Tony reaches up to brush a strand of hair out of Loki's face. His Sentinel smiles at him, short and sweet, before he bites his lower lip, eyes falling shut at the tight grip Tony's body has in him. This, yeah, it's better than fucking Loki into the mattress, even if Tony is a sap for thinking it.

Once he's in completely Loki pushes forwards a couple of times as if to ensure he's actually, properly inside Tony's body as far as he can go in this position, each time sending sparks shooting through Tony's whole body. And yep, that high, pleading noise is totally coming from Tony, but he can't even bring himself to care because holy shit, yes. _Finally_. They're as close as they've never been, physically, but they're also connected in other ways; Tony feels Loki's mind, his emotions right next to his. It's almost too much, just the aftertaste of Loki's elation, his need and enjoyment and almost scarily focused intent, all for Tony. There is nothing else on Loki's mind but this. There's nothing on _Tony's_ mind but Loki. Part of him thinks they should've done this sooner but mostly he thinks that this is perfect, this is exactly right for them.

And then Loki starts to move, swiftly killing all of Tony's thought processes. At first slowly, he pulls back and then pushes in again, steadily gaining speed and delighting in the noises Tony makes. Once he has found his rhythm, steady and just this side of hard, Loki leans back a little, takes hold of Tony's hips with both hands and lifts him a little as if it's no big deal, tilting their bodies just so, and suddenly every one of his thrusts hits Tony's prostrate. _Every single one of them_.

The first time Tony is surprised and throws his head back, moans loudly and open-mouthed as pleasure shocks through him, completely breathless, but pretty soon Loki has him screaming, mostly incoherently interspersed with his Sentinel's name, with demands for more, harder. And Loki obliges, puts more power behind his thrusts, nearly fucks Tony into the headboard. The pleasure completely overwhelms Tony, and Loki is so intent, likes this so much, all he thinks about is his Guide. It's no wonder Tony doesn't last long and he doesn't even try holding it back, just lets climax sweep over him. Vaguely, through pleasure-deafened ears he can hear himself scream Loki's name, and then for a while he's not aware of anything but the pleasure making him so lax he's nearly numb with it.

And Loki, who fucks him through it, eyes dark and fixated on Tony. He's growling almost continuously, low-level and possessive; Tony doesn't need to even use his senses to figure out what his Sentinel is thinking. His limbs feel like jelly and he can barely keep his eyes open but he manages to meet Loki's eyes. He gets as far as "Yours" – he has planned for more, a few sentences about how only Loki does and can do this to him designed to make Loki come, if no less true for it – but that one word is all Loki seems to need because suddenly he's coming, calling Tony's name as his hips jerk almost uncontrollably while he pumps his come into Tony's body. Not for a moment does he close his eyes, keeps them fixated on Tony until he's done. Then he clearly can't keep them open a moment longer; they flutter shut and he sinks down, noodle-limbed and heavy. At the last moment Tony manages to twist to the side a little so his Sentinel won't end up crushing the air out of his lungs with his heavy body but Loki still manages to land half on top of him, one arm possessively flung across Tony's chest, and then Tony stops thinking for a while.

He dozes, but he doesn't sleep; he's aware when Loki moves and pulls him closer until Tony's head is tucked under his chin, almost clings to him for a while. Tony murmurs wordlessly and nuzzles Loki's chest, flicks his tongue out to lick his sweat-salty skin and likes the way Loki cradles him close at that, cups his head. He generally likes it when Loki does that, which is good, because Loki seems to like doing it. Almost as much as kissing, and it's a little disappointing how Tony didn't know until today just how much Loki likes that. Suddenly he realizes that there is this whole well of things he doesn't know about Loki, entire volumes of stuff he didn't find out yet, like where Loki likes to be licked, whether he considers a slap on the butt demeaning or encouraging and whether he likes it, which his favorite position is, how often he likes to have sex and if he has any stipulations about where they do it, countless other things Tony doesn't even know to ask about. Clearly, they have a lot to catch up on. Tony decides they're going to start with the good, hard fuck he promised Loki before they got derailed. As soon as he can move again, that is, and keep his eyes open for longer than a blink.

"Yes," Loki slurs tiredly. Apparently Tony spoke out loud again.

"Good," he murmurs, too tired and blissed out to move yet. Next step, fuck Loki, and then Tony is going to start making a dent in learning all the things he doesn't know yet about his Sentinel. There is a plan.


End file.
